


Perks of Being a Cat Lady

by sudsyjellyfish



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudsyjellyfish/pseuds/sudsyjellyfish
Summary: I was inspired by @riz-gukgak to try to get this fandom some more content, so please enjoy my First Ever Fanfic!Proper characterization? A timeline that makes sense within canon? Never heard of them. Hopefully a fun read anyways!





	Perks of Being a Cat Lady

_I’m not alive anymore._ Sofia can’t get Dale’s words out of her head, can’t seem to really process what she discovered in Nod. Yesterday, her life had been simple - or at least as simple as life can be when half your friends aren’t exactly human and you’ve been given magic powers by a mystical bodega cat. Still, there had been a familiar structure to things: girl meets boy, girl and boy get married, horrible succubus comes along and steals boy, girl and boy get divorced, girl gets drunk every day to cope. Or something like that. Finding out that said succubus was less of a pejorative way to describe another woman and more of an actual, literal descriptor never really came into the picture. And that’s not even taking into consideration the fact that Dale had, apparently, been murdered for getting too close to the same secret world Sofia was now engulfed in.

As Sofia stumbled up her front walkway, trembling with anger and exhaustion, the news of Dale’s death seemed to hit her all over again. This was their house, this was where they were going to start a family - and it had all been snatched away, for what? To protect some stupid deal with Don Confetti and Isabella Infernio? Sofia barely choked down a sob as she passed the ceramic deer figurine adorning her front porch.

“Dammit, you are Sofie Bikes, you are stronger than this,” she muttered, struggling to fit her key into the lock on her front door. After a moment of fighting to get her shaking hand under control, she managed to push into her house and slump onto her couch, head in her hands.

“Sofia, what is the matter?” Sofia jumped as the soft, gentle pur of her patron filled the room.

“Oh, h-hey, Gran Gata,” Sofia stuttered, hastily trying to wipe mascara out from under her eyes, “sorry, I wasn’t expecting to see anyone for a while.”

“What has happened, hija? I have never seen you so upset, and that is including the time you got kicked out of that bar for ‘bringing the mood down.’”

“I just, uh, had a bit of a rough day. Just found out my husband still loves me but he’s dead and-” Sofia struggled to continue as her eyes filled with tears once again.

“Oh, pobrecita, come here.”

As Sofia was gathered into la Gran Gata’s soft arms, she managed to choke out, “Who’s going to watch the deer?” before dissolving into tears.

After what felt like hours, Sofia’s sobs finally slowed enough for her to catch her breath.

“Oof, crying and cuddling a cat for hours probably does make me a cat lady, huh?” she managed, trying to collect herself.

“Hija, it’s alright to be upset. You aren’t weak for feeling pain - this is part of being human and getting to experience the joys of love.”

“I gotta say, it’s a pretty shitty part.”

“I know, Sofie. But I also know you are strong enough to learn to live with your grief. And, of course, to absolutely destroy that perra.”

Sofia chuckled despite herself. “Thank you, Gran Gata. You want some chinny tickles for the road?”

“Oh, you know I do. Oh that’s it, right under there, that’s great...”

The next morning, Sofia woke up on her couch with a blanket tucked gently around her and a faint wisp of cat hair in the air. To her own surprise, she managed to smile to herself, and she felt the pain wrapped around her chest loosen its grip for a moment. Holding the blanket around her body, she padded out to back porch and settled into Dale’s favorite chair, ready to keep an eye out for any visitors to their lawn.


End file.
